I cant let you go
by lovemarie12
Summary: so rocky and cece arent together anymore But they still love eachother they do get back togther so Cece/Rocky later
1. Chapter 1

Cece's pov

I was going home to see kat we started to date after our little make out but its wasn't anything me and rocky had I miss her so much we still talk but not that much. Kat thinks if we talk Rocky will get me back but she was right if rocky wanted me back i would go back I just can't help it.

*5 minutes later*

I got to my house (a/n kat lives there too) when I walked in my heart broke there was kat kissing someone. i felt myself start to cry but I couldn't do it now I need to get kat the hell out of my life. KAT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT ME HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN SEEING EACHOTHER?  
>Kats pov<p>

cece its not what it looks like. What the hell do you mean it's not what it looks like? She said

Look I do love you cece but I think we should move on your not fun we don't do anything but kiss I think I should leave. WHAT THE HELL KAT YOU KNOW WHAT I DOTN WANT TO SEE YOU EVER IN MY LIFE FROM THIS DAY ON SO JUST GET OUT AND STAY OUT. Look cece I know your mad but this is for the best I just don't love you I'm sorry.

ceces pov

I texted Rocky to tell her what all when on

*Text Convo*  
>Cece: hey can we talk I kind of miss you and want to hang out if you want?<p>

Rocky: ya what's up u ok?  
>Cece: ya I'm fine just dumped kat cus she was cheating on me<br>Rocky: :( I'm sorry so where u want to go  
>Cece: the mall?<p>

Rocky: ya meet u there  
>Cece: ok what time?<br>Rocky: umm 3:30?  
>Cece: ya see u then<p>

*Text ended*

I looked at what time it was it was 2:00 so I still had time to take a bath and my hair.

I got done with my hair and my bath at 3:18 it takes me about ten minutes to get to the mall so I was ok. I got in my car and left for the mall.

When I got there rocky was there. I got out and said hey to her she didn't seem as happy as she use to when we were dating but I'm going to ask her back out I think I just hope I can get myself to do it.

I was so happy that Cece wants to hang out I mean we haven't talk really talk in like forever cus we broke up but maybe she's wants me back? I don't know I hope she still likes me. So I have to get ready for the mall I am going to get Cece back and never let her go.

I looked at what time it was and it was 3:14 it takes about ten minutes to get to the mall so if I leave now I should be there about 3:24 or somewhat that time. When I got to the mall Cece had just came in damn was she pretty I miss her so much I miss her kisses when I was upset when we sit up all night and talk and hang out, when we when to see saw six and I was so scared she let me sit with her I miss her so much and I want her back but I just don't know how to get her yet. Hey Cece what's up? Ooo um nothing really rocky what about you? Um nothing really so u want to talk about Kat? Um not right now rocky I'm still really upset about it and I don't want to think about it right now. Its ok Cece whenever u want to talk about it tell me and I will be here for u. So what do you want to do today cus we are going to do everything you want to do today? Um let's just hang out I really missed you I mean like hanging out she said blushing. Ok Cece lets do this then. Man she is so hot when she blush I miss making her blush rocky thought to herself. So her and Cece hung out all day at the mall at about 8:40 they went to the park. Cece sat down in the swing and rocky pushed here slowly.  
>Cece's pov<p>

God shes pushing me this is really hard not to just kiss her now but I can't I don't know if she likes me. Then rocky did the thing I thought she never would have done she put her arms around me and kissed me I tried not to kiss back but my lips failed me I was kissing her back when we pulled back she looked scared at what I would say.

No ones pov

Cece just stood there to think of what just happened. Cece im so sorry I didn't mean to do that rocky said. Um r-rocky i-I ha-have to g-go. Cece wait do go I didn't mean to… no rocky just don't try to do anything I need time to think ok Cece said when she turned around to leave a sorry and scared rocky behind.

Why did rocky have to kiss me and why did I run off I wanted to kiss her and I left her there. God she hates me now I think but I just can't let her go and not tell her I really do like her I would be so mad if she did that to me I need to talk to her and I have to do it now but what if she dose hate me and doesn't want to talk to me ever again? I have to try so her go's nothing

Text convo  
>Cece: hey rocky we need to talk<br>Rocky: look Cece if its about the kiss just im sorry ok  
>Cece: im not mad about it I was really happy you did it<p>

Rocky: then why did you run off? Why did you tell me to let you think Cece you really hurt me and you don't even know why

Cece: then tell me why cus I want to know why I hurt you yes rocky I was pissed that we broke up but I didn't yell at you I just let you have the time and space liked you asked me to do

Rocky: Cece I didn't think that you would just go off and find someone elss I really hope that you would wait for me and come get me back but you didn't you moved on and cece I love you I really do with all my heart and you didn't even try to get me back and when I do try to get you back you leave me there to think I messed up do you even love me anymore or was it all just a act to get me to fall for you and you just dump me to hurt me were you ever my friend?

Cece: rocky yes I do love you and yes you are my best friend and I really do miss you and I want you back I didn't try to get you back because you told me to leave you alone and to never talk to you till you talk to me or you wouldn't be my friend so I had to not talk to you so I wouldn't lose you as my best friend ya we aren't dating yet but its not like I don't think about you I love you rocky.

rocky: what do you mean yet are you asking me out?

Cece: um sorry rocks I have to go and umm do something for my mom bye

End of convo

A/N soo this is my first story so dont hate on it im not the best but i do try to do it so if you find anything thats wrong tell me R/R if you guys want the next chapter tell me and ill put it up ok thanks bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Rocky P.O.V**

Wait did she just say that we aren't going out yet what does she mean? God why did she have to go, but we are going to hang out later. Damn its 5:38 I need to get ready we are going to hang out at her house at 6:30.

**Cece P.O.V**

God I can't believe I just did that how could I say that we aren't dating yet. I hope she comes over like we were going to do. Well its 6:28 I think Rocky isn't going to come ooo will. Hey Cece what's up Rocky said. God Rocky you scared me I didn't think you were going to come. Cece when do you think I mean why would I come over we are best friends right? Um ya rocky we are it's just never mind lets go ok?

God she's trying to kill me she looks so hot I mean she has a really cut skirt on and a tank top with high tops, And all I have is some skinnys and a tank top she is trying to kill me but I will not let her do this to me.

Um rocks can we stay here? I really don't want to leave and I just want to spend time with you.  
>Sure Cece I just want to hang out. It's not like we are going to do anything so it's fine with me. So what do you want to do Cece? Let's go to my room I want to show you something. Ok let's go then. So what do you want to show me Cece? It's nothing really big but this book of pictures of us when we were dating I look at them when I'm upset because you make me happy. Cece is there something you want to tell me or ask me cus you been scaring me? Wh-what are you t-talking a-ab-about? Cece if there's nothing its fine but if you want to tell me something you know you can. L-look rocky I re-really like you and I k-k-inda want you b-back. Cece all you had to do was ask, you know I really like you so Cece will you take me back? YES rocky I will<strong>.<strong>

**Rocky P.O.V**  
>when she kissed me all I could do was kiss back we had a little make out but then her mom came home. I was so happy she took me back I just can't let her get hurt by me again I did it before and I can't do it again. I pulled back Cece i love you so much. i love you too rocks and i will forever love you, you have my heart and will have it forever. i felt like i was crying then i saw how hurt cece was i know i was crying now Cece ran off. CECE WAIT HANG ON DONT GO! what do you want rocky to hurt me you did that so you dont have too do it again. look cece im not crying cus im sad that you siad that im just really happy that you love me so much i now know that i cant go with out you i cant live with out you i need you in my life and if your not in my life theres nothing to live for. So plezz dont be mad at me i love you with all my heart. look rocks its fine i love you too but my mom needs me right now i have to babysit you want to come help? ya sure ill help cece its not like i have anything better to do. Thanks rocks love you.<p>

**Kats P.O.V  
><strong>i have to get Cece back i love her and i cant live with out her and i cant let rocky get her shes mine and only mine i dont love that lizzy girl i just wanted to kisses her cus she nice and i was dumping her. yes i was cheating on Cece but what she dosnt know wont hurt her. Yes im here i think i still have the key for the room. Cece im home. Kat? is that you why are you here? Cece did you miss me i missed you i really want you back. You cant shes with me now get lost she dosnt want you anymore rocky siad. What do you mean shes with you she dumped me not even a week ago? look Kat im with Rocky now so go now i dont have time for you. (how could she she loved me she siad that im eveything to her and she takes rocky back and not me) CECE HOW COULD YOU YOU NEVER EVEN DUMPED ME YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME LAST NIGHT AND SIAD YOU WOULD BE BACK LATER SO WE COULD GO ON A DATE AND NEVER CAME BACK. Kat i never siad i loved you i never was with you last night cus i was with rocky all day and night we are dating now go, every one likes rocky beter then you ooo and lizzy told me to tell you to piss off shes done with you.

What how do you know about lizzy? how do you even know her name?

**_A/N_** so how you like it so far i think its going good so if you want to know what happends R/R so i know if you still read it i have the next chapter ready i just need you guys to tell me that you guys still are reading and thinks like that ok till the next chapter bye


	3. Chapter 3

Ceces P.O.V  
>Look Kat I know about Lizzy because when you cheated on me with her I asked her about it. You never did tell her about me and she was pissed about it we started to talk about it yesterday. So why did you think it was a good thing to cheat on me? You see rocky has been here for me when you left, now I'm hers and not yours so just get over it and leave ok? I realized that Rocky was now holding my hand. I think she saw me and blushed. Kat can you just go I want to spend time with Rocky? Um ya I can see that you two like each other and I will go but Cece just know that I will get you back and Rocky I hate you for taking her from me so you will pay for this. KAT GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE I WILL GET MY MOTHER TO COME GET YOU IM 13 WHY DO YOU TRY TO GET ME SO HARD JUST GET OVET IT, I know we dated but Kat I love rocky and I will love Rocky forever I will never stop loving her so just get over it I don't want to have to have you going on with everything elss that's going on. So just go and don't come back to my house ok.<p>

Rockys P.O.V  
>When Kat left I saw Cece start to cry so I helped her to her room we talked about what just happened. I didn't know that I was falling asleep but when I looked down at Cece she was asleep I just need to get to Kat and kick her ass for making my girl cry.<p>

When I got up see was looking at me. Um Cece what are you doing? Nothing your just really pretty when you sleep, love you rocky. Love you too Cece so, what's up with Kat? Rocky me and Kat dated for almost two months and then I saw her with lizzy. I got really pissed at her and dumped her I think lizzy got mad at her too and dumped her as will cus I didn't know what was going on till then but its ok because I have you now.

Ceces P.O.V  
>I felt her lips on mine we kissed for what seemed like forever but we do need air to live so I had to pull back. We sat there and talked and kissed for like two hours. Rocky you know I really love you I can't live without you I have to have you here with me or there's nothing to live for. God I'm sorry rocks I didn't mean to make you cry forget I even said it ok? No Cece I'm happy about it no one's ever cared about me as much as you do I don't know what I would do without you. I couldn't live without your nice body, hair everything about you I love the way you blush when I say I love you or when I hold your hand, I can't live without you Cece I need you to live and if I don't have you then I have nothing in this world.<p>

Kats P.O.V  
>I know how to get Cece back um what's that guy's name ooo ya Ty maybe he'll like to go on a date with me. I just need to do it when Rockys at Ceces house and maybe I can get Ty to date me. There's Cece and Rocky what are they doing out here? Ooo will that means I can go talk to Ty. What's his house number ooo ya its right by Ceces. Here it is room 125 I hope this works. Um hello is Ty here? I'm sorry hes out with someone girl hes dating you can come in if you like and wait for him if you would like? Um no thanks just wanted to know if he wanted to hang out with me but I can see hes on a date so I'll just go.<p>

A/N Kats back I bet you didn't see that coming and shes trying to get Ty, who is Ty dating all in the next chapter I know its not that long but its ok so if you guys want the next chapter tell me and ill put it up as soon as I can but if you like it and everything like that R/R tell me what you want to read next cus I don't really know what im going to do in the next chapters so just tell me what you guys want to see going on


	4. Chapter 4

**ok soo sorry guys i know i havnt updated and all but i just dont know if i shoud do them anymore its like no one reads them so if u want me to keep doing them tell me pleezz**


End file.
